The new Chrysanthemum cultivar was among the progeny of a cross made by Peter Wain between the female parent Pink Arola (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,129) and an unnamed male Chrysanthemum plant designated "1 WX-87." The cross which produced Wain's Pink Lady was made as part of a controlled breeding program conducted in Havant, Hampshire, England. Selection of Wain's Pink Lady was based on the overall flat appearance of the capitulum, its exceptional upright to spreading habit, ease in control of plant height and, in particular, on the rose-pink bud color that contrasts with the pale red-purple ray color which give the flower a contrasting rose colored eye and an overall pink appearance. Wain's Pink Lady resembles the commercial Chrysanthemum Charm (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,502) in capitulum form and branching pattern, but is distinctly more pink in color.
Wain's Pink Lady was asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings grown in a green house in Havant, England. Horticultural examination of controlled flowerings of successive plantings showed that the characteristics herein disclosed for Wain's Pink Lady are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.